void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate
Pirate is a character-persona that originated on Club Penguin and now is used for multiple roleplays. This character belongs only to Forbidden Prince/VoidRuler/Pirate themself. About Pirate is a blond Caucasian Human-Arctic Fox kitsune (human-fox hybrid, similar to a neko, except fox). They are typically seen wearing a jacket or hoodie, a Christmas-colored scarf, etc. Their eye color is gray (or green and very rarely can be depicted as blue eyed; but Pirate's eye color will be right eye green and left eye gray when using Void Magic). Their age is nineteen years old (but their age may be the same as mine when being used as a persona) and their zodiac sign is Gemini. They are typically portrayed as having no gender, but occasionally will be portrayed as a male. Their orientation is gynesexual, which means they're attracted to females and sometimes non-binary people who's sex is female. They go by they/them and he/him pronouns. Depending on the roleplay, they may also have wings. They have no family, except for Emma and Scarlet being their adoptive sisters. Meg is their best friend. They're also the creator of Void Magic. Moves Pirate is not that much of a melee-fighter, but a magic user. Pirate typically will use Void, Illusion, and other forms of Demon Magic to overwhelm the opponent. Their basic moveset can be found here: http://sta.sh/01psttdajp5s See more moves and powers in their RP Sheet here. Note: This moveset is for use on Club Penguin (why some words are spread out or are using CP lingo). Simple adjustments can be made if used on another website, and typically the format will be different. Void Forms Pirate can transform into their Void Forms if they are using Void Magic, as it enchances the effectiveness of the magic and allows them themselves to go into the Illusion World and other realms. There are two void formations: 50%/Partial and 100%/Full. When Pirate is in Partial Void, his right eye becomes green and his left gray; both of them glow. Ancient ruins also glow all over his body, looking similar to lighten up tattoos. His staff also appears, and so does the portal to the Illusion World. In order to transform into Full Void, Pirate must be in Partial Void beforehand. After he's in Full Void, Pirate's body will turn completely black with a floating purple crown, and his hair will turn a silver-white color. He will no longer be human/kitsune in this form, as the void has seeped into him and taken over his body at this point; giving him absolute void control. This is how one can become the true "Void Ruler". Personality Pirate is a person who's aim is to "win". They don't care how they win and defeat their enemies, but they will. They're typically a very serious person. There's no time to waste in a war, everything must be done efficiently. Their free time is used up observing, preparing for wars if any, and training. There is a scientific method and explanation to everything in their mind, and they aim to find those explanations and use them to their advantage. To those that aren't close to Pirate, he might seem non-empathetic, overly serious, or selfish. But, he honestly deeply cares about his close ones and puts them above everything else in most situations. He also seems to lighten up and joke a lot around those he's comfortable with. Even though he's one to always think of the practical side of things; deep down, Pirate is still a dreamer. But due to their cynical nature, Pirate also seems to get down on themselves a lot. His worst enemy is himself and they try desperately to be a perfectionist. Pirate eventually got fed up of this and created Void. He got sick of trying to become everything, and essentially became nothing; the void. The void is everything unimagined, everything waiting to become, everything that you aspire to be and every place you have failed, the void is the unknown, the future. Everything but nothing. In terms of taste, Pirate is a classy-old fashioned type of person; a fan of the literary works, particularly "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu and others. They read for enjoyment, but also might study books like Sun Tzu's for war knowledge. It's for this reason that many joke about him being "British". Backstory Summary There are no real truths to where Pirate was born or who he was born to. Pirate has no blood family or records, but eventually adopted Emma and Scarlet as his sisters. Pirate doesn't really know much about his early past and suffers from partial-Amnesia. His farthest back memory was washing up on the shores of a forested island, to which someone jokingly gave him the nickname "Pirate". Every now and then as time progresses, he occasionally gains knowledge of his past that come in the form of dreams. After washing up on the shore at age thirteen, Pirate has since then taken akin to observing all of the surroundings and learning their ins and outs. He constructed a small hut near the shores he originally washed up upon. Multiple fights between other inhabitants have broken out and Pirate has for the most part stayed silent and observed until gaining enough skills. After watching the fights, he begun training on wooden dummies. He was more brains than brawn, and decided that magic was a better choice than hand-to-hand or melee combat. After traveling to local trainers and studying the ancient art of magic, he learned simple techniques and now as suited for combat. His time then became almost solely dedicated to studying and training all day and night. He was reserved, never speaking to most of the other inhabitants. Overtime, rumors of a hermit near the shore spread along the inside of the island. More and more of Pirate's time became dedicated to perfecting and finding magical spells. One day, he packed his bags, bringing along a green hooded cloak and set off into the depths of the Forest to search even further. To be continued...? Trivia * Their "theme song"s would have to be: "Six Million Years And An Overnight Story", "Hello/How Are You? Cover", "My Demons" by Starset, and "I Bet My Life" by Imagine Dragons. * The name/nickname "Pirate" comes from the Club Penguin username Pirate61201. I would've changed it but it grew on me as a nickname. And the username itself came from I think it was because I had watched Pirates of the Caribbean or it was because I wanted to be a pirate for Halloween. I'm not completely sure as I made it when I was 6/7. * During early CP years (and especially before the hair I now wear existed), Pirate used to have spiky blond hair. * Though Pirate is a kitsune, they typically don't make any noises like a fox or act very animal-like. But, one might say that they have the personality of what a fox is usually represented as (trickster, sly, cunning, witty). * Pirate has no official "real name" other than Pirate. For nostalgia reasons, I felt like adding a new name for Pirate or making their name something official like "Pirate Von Blah Blah Blah" would sort-of ruin the nostalgia and memories I had of just being "Pirate". Plus, their story fits in with the lack of a "real name". * Before Spa disappeared, she said it best: "Pirate has no gender. Pirate is a pirate." Gallery Random Cute Pirate Anime.png Guardian2.jpg Pirate 2.jpg Pirate.png Imvu Pirate Profile pic.jpg Pirate CP commission masonmacro by alphacrux-d9f2r25.png|An artistic rendering of Pirate's alternate 2015 outfit. Extra Adorable Pirate.jpg Look! A Hood!.jpg Really Old Pirate.jpg Really Old Pirate3.jpg Adventure Time Pirate.jpg Anime Pirate.jpg Pirate Singing.jpg Pirate Chibi.jpg BannedStory image.png3.png 2016 Pirate BlackScarf.jpg See Also * Pirate Origin Story (Work In Progress) * Revelation of the L.I.G.H.T. series (Main Character in the series) * Pirate RP Ref Sheet * AU Pirate Category:Characters Category:Main RP Category:Club Penguin Category:Forest Roleplay Category:Forbidden Prince's Characters Category:Pirate